Like You'll Never See Me Again
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: I stared into his deep blue eyes as he stared back into my own, thinking this is as close as we'll ever get to each other, ever again. -Dedicated to Tamsin, in memory of her father who passed away from kidney cancer. R.I.P.


**A/N:** I was Google-ing sad songs, and I came up with this story. Hope you like it. It is very short, but that's just because I've been very uninspired and sad for a number of reasons. Read the dedication to understand more.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAC.

**Dedication:** I'm dedicating this one to one of my best friends, Tamsin, who is going through a rough time at the moment, since her father passed away from kidney cancer. It has affected everyone around her, including me since I know her dad and have for a while now.

So, please read and review.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Like You'll Never See Me Again**

...He was very sick... And I couldn't be his cure...

"I'm sorry," he finished as he looked away, not being able to look me in the eyes.

I didn't say anything for a while; I simply walked back and forth, soaking in what he told me. I never thought that this would happen. Well, I mean I knew this would happen it's just I thought he'd be a lot older before it actually did happen.

"You're only eighteen, Chad..." was all that I could choke out through the tears that welled up in my eyes.

He nodded, "Well, yeah duh," he chuckled, "I realised that."

I rolled my eyes, wiping away a tear that rolled down my face, "You know what I meant you dork."

He nodded, "Yeah I was just messing with you," he whispered with a grin.

I let out a sigh and without hesitation reached up and embraced him in a warm hug, locking my arms around his neck. He held me in his arms for a while, not saying a word. I just wished we could stay like that forever.

"I love you Sonny," he blurted out, his eyes widened slightly as he said it. He had never said that before to me. And I really didn't want to tell him I loved him too, because all that could bring is more tears since when the morning comes, he'll be gone forever.

I bit my lip, my hands trembling as I thought what to say next.

"I know I've never told you that, and I completely understand if you don't feel the same way... It's just I wanted to get it out to you, so you know you were always special to me, even if I wasn't to you," he told me as he let go of me and pulled away anxiously.

I shook my head, "You _are_ special to me, Chad," I assured him.

He smiled in return, grabbing my hand in confidence. I didn't want to say anything to upset him at the moment. And to tell him I love him would be a big mistake, so I'm not sure what to say or do next.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into another embrace, for I only wanted to be in his arms as long as we lived, as long as forever is for us. Like we'll never see each other again. And quite possibly, that is the truth.

After a long time of just standing in each other's arms, he pulled me down onto the couch behind us and pulled me up onto his lap, cradling me like a young child. He moved his head down and connected his lips with mine; tenderly kissing me like there was no tomorrow. He wrapped his arms around me, snaking them down to my waist as I pulled mine through his sandy blonde hair.

My heart was racing, knowing that this was the last time I could get to see him, kiss him, and have him in my arms. Thinking this made me afraid. Because deep down, I did love him, a lot. Like any crazy fan girl, except this love was more real than that. I physically and emotionally loved him.

I stared into his deep blue eyes as he stared back into my own, thinking this is as close as we'll ever get to each other, ever again.

"Sonny," he whispered as he leant back a bit to see my face over.

"Yes Chad?"

"Promise me you'll not let me ruin your life. But, still don't forget me either. Keep me in your heart?" He asked with his brows lowered.

I chuckled lightly at him, "That sounded both self-centred and sappy," I told him, a smile forming on my lips.

A smile played at the edges of his lips too as he fought the urge not to smile, "Sonny," he whined.

"I'm sorry," I apologised then looked serious, "Of course I won't forget you Chad. You're my world."

He smiled at that and I returned a smile, pushing down the pain that was in my heart. Of course I'll miss him; I love him. And I should just tell him that if this is our last day together.

"I love you," Chad whispered to me as he brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

I took a long breath, uncertain if to tell him. I tightly shut my eyes together- "I love you too, Chad," I came out with it. For the first time.

He smiled, "That's the first time you said that to me," he informed me as he held me closer.

"Sorry about that. I was nervous," I told him.

He shrugged in response to that and took me in another sweet, passionate kiss. If only we could kiss forever, and not know that this was our last kiss, because...

...He was very sick... And I couldn't be his cure...

Though as they say;

**~~If you love somebody, set them free. If they love you, they'll come back to you~~**

**"****So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again.****"**

**~Artist unknown~**

...

I know this was very bad. But this was supposed to come from my heart and mean a lot to my best friend. So I hope you guys can review and share your thoughts and respects for Tamsin's father.

**~Please review~**


End file.
